The Rebound guy
by efred
Summary: Raven is dumped and has a few drinks. what will happen when she tries to prove that her Ex's is wrong and that she is exciting. BBRae Oneshot.


Dumped, she was actually dumped. I mean the guy she was dating was no prince charming, but that didn't mean the breakup didn't hurt. In fact it hurt so much she needed a drink, but that one drink wasn't easing the pain, so she had another and another.  
Raven entered the tower wasted and wanted to get back at her asshole of a boyfriend.  
As she walked through the halls she kept re-playing his words in her head. "You're just not exciting."  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she bumped into a person.  
"wooow, sorry Rae."  
It took her a few seconds to realize it was Beast boy whom she bumped into.  
He could tell something was wrong with her by the way she was acting.  
"Raven… Are you, drunk?"  
She didn't hear his question but instead heard her ex's words.  
"You're just not exciting."  
'I'll show him exciting.'  
She bolted forward and planted a kiss on Beast boy with full force.  
To be taken aback was an understatement.  
He pulled away shocked and surprised. He had so many questions but all he could muster was.

"Raven?"  
She stared at him waiting for a reaction. And it didn't take long for him to react, he chose to listen to his heart and hit pause on his questions. He did the same thing she did, he bolted foreword planting his lips on hers and she welcomed it with full force.  
It was a dream come true, and it finally made him realize what all his feelings he had towards Raven meant. And then he started to wonder  
'Why didn't they do this sooner?'  
'Oh yeah! She has a boyfriend.'  
He quickly pulled away.  
"Wait, wait. You have a boyfriend."  
She was breathless and full of withdraw.  
"We broke up.", She quickly responded.  
That was good enough for him as they went back to what they were doing.

He was surprised at how she clung to him. Every kiss she gave him made him want another. He suddenly wanted to explore every bit of her. And she wasn't helping his desires as she kissed from his chinbone to collarbone. He had completely forgotten that she was drunk. All he could think about was how her lips felt on his skin...  
And then she pulled away. He looked dumbfounded as she turned around and walked into his room. If that meant what he think it meant then he needed some time to think.  
Should he do this?  
He peeked into his room to see her back as she pulled off her shirt.  
Well if she's up for it then so is he.

Raven sat up in the bed that wasn't her own. Her head was throbbing and she was tempted to get sick.  
'What happened last night?'  
Soon after she had risen Garfield had done the same but in a far better mood. He smiled before leaning over and kissing her shoulder.  
To say she was surprised wouldn't even cover it.  
"Morning.", he said as he started playing with her hair.

Suddenly everything that had happened the night before came rushing back to her; everything she had done.  
Now she really was going to be sick.  
"Last night was amazing."  
She sighed at his comment as she swung and dropped her feet over the edge of the bed.  
"Gar, last night... I wasn't in my right mind."  
He looked at her confused.  
"I was dumped."  
"What?"  
"I was so upset that I had a few drinks."  
He was speechless.  
"I was trying to prove to myself; that I could be exciting."  
She started putting her cloths back on as she waited for him to respond.  
"So last night didn't mean anything?", he managed to ask.  
She didn't answer.  
"So, I'm the rebound guy."  
Her staring at her feet was all he needed for an answer.  
"It's cool, I'm a guy so yeah… Woohoo sex with no commitment."  
He said as cool as he could.  
She got up and looked at him. "You're really ok with this?", She asked unsure.  
"Like I said I'm a guy."  
She was surprised at how well he was taking this. But as soon as she left, he slinked down on his bed.

" "How could I be so stupid? She only slept with me to get back at her boyfriend. She never had any real feelings for me. I'm just (sigh) the rebound guy."  
He wanted to get rid of the pain, and everything he felt; to forget her and the way she made him feel.

Meditation cured Raven's headache but did nothing for her shame. She hated herself for what she had done. And she did it why? To get back at her ex? To prove to him that she was exciting? The only thing she proved was that alcohol could make you do something that you would regret later.  
A sloppy knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.  
She answered it, surprised to see Beast boy; intoxicated none-the-less.  
"Gar?"  
"I was fine. I was my happy little green self and then you came in and showed me what it would be like being with you. And it was amazing, but it meant nothing..."  
"Gar..."  
"All because you were drunk. Well now I'm drunk and we're gonna fool around and it won't mean a thing.", he said before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

But she didn't kiss back. She just gently pushed him away before shaking her head.  
"Gar..."  
"No, no… I can win you over; I'll do what you did!"  
He said eagerly before he started kissing her neck. He was trying hard but it just wasn't working for her.  
"Gar, it's not the same."  
"Wait, I'll walk over to your bed and take off my shirt all seductively..."  
She shook her head in sorrow.  
He grabbed her face and gave her a forceful kiss in hopes she would be convinced. But this time he pulled away before she could.  
"Oh no!", he managed to say before bolting towards her bathroom.  
She didn't pity him but hated herself more for doing this to him.  
She walked in, got down to his level and rubbed his back as he got sick.  
He closed his eyes as he rested his head on the seat.  
"I always felt something, I just never knew what it meant. And then you kissed me, it all became clear..."  
She continued to rub his back to comfort him.  
"I love you."  
"Gar…"  
"Why did I have to be the rebound guy?"

She looked back at him and brushed his hair out of his face.  
"I never meant for you to be the rebound guy. I care too much about you."  
"But you don't love me."

She stroked his head as he laid passed out on her bed. Taking care of him was the least she could do, and it gave her time to think. Why did she choose him to be her rebound guy? More memories of the night before started coming back to her. She already knew what she did, but now she started remembering why she did it.  
She looked back down at him and smiled before deciding to lie down beside him. As soon as she cuddled up to him she could feel him smile and relax.  
'Maybe he doesn't have to be the rebound guy.'


End file.
